


Everything and More

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Matteo needs a favor, Amira suggests David, who reluctantly agrees. What turns out to be a forced favor from David, might just be the best thing he’s ever done.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to write something where David and Matteo aren’t friends, who become friends, who become more. I made the characters pretty OOC, but I thought it worked better for the story, so I hope you like it as well!
> 
> Happy holidays, and I hope you aren’t sick through them all like me!

~/~/~/~

_**April 5th, 2019** _

_**From dad:** _

_Maria and I will be in town on April 8th, we would love to have dinner that night._

_**To dad:** _

_I would love too but I have plans that night already. Sorry._

_**From dad:** _

_Anything you can reschedule? Maria and I would really like to have dinner._

_**To dad:** _

_Afraid not. My boyfriend and I have had these tickets for a few weeks._

_**From dad:** _

_How about the 9th? Maria and I are free that night as well. Bring your boyfriend along._

_**To dad:** _

_Okay._

Matteo had been staring at the conversation his father and him had for the past few hours, and he was freaking out because he had no idea what the hell he was going to do about it. He had blatantly lied to his father about having a boyfriend to get out of this dinner, and thinking it would be the perfect excuse to piss his father off, he went for it. He had no idea he would be invited to dinner, with his nonexistent boyfriend. He had 2 days to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

Thankfully he was having lunch with Amira today, and she was always good at problem solving. He knew that if anyone would have any idea on how to go about this it would be her. He was waiting at the cafe they agreed to meet at, and he was anxiously drinking his coffee. He saw her approaching out of the corner of his eye, but she wasn’t alone. David was walking next to her, and if there was one thing Matteo knew, it was that David didn’t like him, or any of his friends. He was loosely associated with them because he was friends with the girls, but he tried to avoid them as much as possible. He was slightly worried when they walked in that David was joining them, but thankfully he was coming to work, and Amira was joining him.

“Hey, you’re early.” Amira comments when she takes a seat.

“I’ve been pretty anxious lately, so instead of pacing my flat, I decided to just come here early and try to calm down.” Matteo explained. Amira had become sort of like his therapist. Or confidant. Someone his therapist suggested he have to express his emotions too when he was feeling them because Matteo knew Amira was the last person to judge anyone.

“Is everything okay?” Amira asked concerned.

“I did something stupid.” Matteo admitted and Amira laughed.

“That’s normal.” Amira smiled and Matteo rolled his eyes. “How stupid?”

“My father texted me the today.” Matteo said and Amira’s eyes widened. “Him and his girlfriend are visiting, and they want to have dinner with me. So when he mentioned the date, I made up an excuse about having plans that night, and for the first time in probably a decade he asks what my plans were, and I froze.” Matteo explained. “So I stupidly and a little petty told him that me and my boyfriend had tickets to some nonexistent show, and he replied back with the next night because they were free and that I should bring my boyfriend along.” He said and Amira was shocked.

“Wow. That’s a lot.” Amira said honestly. “What did you tell him?”

“What was I supposed to say? I told him yes.” Matteo hung his head.

“What are you going to do?” Amira asked.

“I have no clue. He knows the boys, they wouldn’t work, and I’m not going to take some random dude to meet my dad. He would notice. He may have been a shit father, but he isn’t stupid. He’d know it was fake.” Matteo said honestly. “And I’m going to have to introduce him to my mom, because I know my father would ask her about him to make sure it was real. God, I’m an idiot.”

“You think he would really ask your mom about him?” Amira asked.

“Ever since she’s been admitted to the mental hospital, he’s been coming once a year to visit. I don’t know why he bothers, but I know he’d try to get everything done in one trip instead of two.” Matteo explained. “I guess he figures she would have no reason to lie. She’s not really with it anyway, so if she doesn’t know about my boyfriend, he’s going to o know it’s fake.” 

“Do you really think he cares that much?” Amira asked.

“I think part of him still thinks I’m fucking with him. That me being gay is an act of rebellion against him.” Matteo said. “I don’t know, but I wouldn’t put it past him to do everything in his power to humiliate me.”

“Wow. You’re dad is fucked up.” Amira said and Matteo laughed.

“I just really don’t want to get into it with him.” Matteo admitted. “All we do is fight when we speak. For once I just want him to visit, leave, and let it go until next year. No fights, no nothing.” Matteo said exhausted.

“I might have a solution.” Amira said and Matteo perked up.

“Really?” He asked, shocked.

“Yes, but you have to be open minded.” Amira said.

“Honestly Amira, I’m as opened minded as possible right now.” Matteo said. “Anything to help.” Amira nodded, pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. Before Matteo could ask, David was at their table.

“You rang?” David asked, ignoring Matteo, but Matteo’s eyes widened as he realized what Amira did.

“You know that favor you owe me?” Amira asked, and David nodded slowly. “I need you to help me out.”

“How?” David asked.

“Well, it’s more like you need to help Matteo out.” Amira admitted.

“No way.” He said immediately, and Matteo scowled.

“You haven’t even heard what I need.” Matteo finally said.

“I don’t care. Why would I help you?” David asked. “We aren’t friends.”

“But we are.” Amira said. “And you owe me a favor.”

“Yea, you, not him.” David said.

“But he’s my friend, and he really needs the help.” Amira said, and Matteo wanted to be annoyed. She was making him sound desperate, but in all honestly, he was desperate.

“Dude, honestly I do really need the help, and I’d appreciate it so much if you helped me out.” Matteo finally said, and he didn’t care if he was slightly sucking up. He did need the help.

“What does he need?” David asked Amira, ignoring Matteo yet again.

“He needs you to pretend to be his boyfriend for one night.” Amira said and David rolled his eyes.

“Really? That’s what Tinder is for. Go find someone on there.” David said. “Or ask your friends.”

“I can’t.” Matteo said. “I have to have dinner with my father and his girlfriend. He knows my friends, and I’m not taking some random guy to meet my dad.”

“But you’ll take me?” David asked, curiously.

“It’s complicated.” Matteo said. “It’s one night. When it’s over, I’ll leave you alone forever. I promise.”

“Forever?” David asked.

“For. Ever.” Matteo emphasized, and David looked at him and back to Amira.

“Fine, but you owe me for this.” David said and Amira jumped up and gave him a hug.

“You’re the best. I appreciate this so much.” Amira said and David rolled his eyes before getting back to work. “I’ll give you his phone number so you can tell him everything he needs to know.”

“I think a random guy would probably be better.” Matteo said, knowing how much David disliked him, and how he could potentially ruin this entire dinner.

“He won’t. He isn’t your biggest fan, but he also isn’t an asshole.” Amira said and Matteo shrugged. He’s known David for years, and one thing was true, he didn’t like Matteo at all. So this should be interesting.

~/~/~/~

Amira and David were hanging out after his shift, and David was still a little annoyed at Amira for calling in her favor to help Matteo out. She knew they weren’t friends. So why on earth would she ask him for this kind of favor? He knew they had been friends in high school, but David just didn’t understand why Amira kept the friendship up. He offered nothing beneficial to her.

“I know you’re pissed, but please just don’t be rude to him.” Amira said, obviously knowing what David was thinking about.

“I just don’t understand.” David said honestly. “You could have used that favor for anything, and you chose to use it on him? Of all people.”

“I don’t get what your problem with Matteo is.” Amira said honestly. “You don’t even know him.”

“I know enough.” David scoffed.

“No, you know what Kiki gossips about, and what Leonie and Sara told you in school. You don’t know him at all honestly.” Amira said, David could tell she was getting a little frustrated.

“I know he did a shitty thing to Sara. I know he played with her feelings just to dump her over a text.” David pointed out.

“Yes, what he did to Sara was shitty, but peer pressure gets to us. All the boys were hooking up and getting girlfriends, and Matteo was coming to terms with his sexuality. He was struggling, and he tried to just pretend to be straight. Did you ever feel that way in your life? Before you came out?” Amira asked.

“I never strung someone along.” David said.

“You let Leonie believe she had a chance for a couple months.” Amira reminded him.

“I didn’t know she was flirting with me. That’s different.” David defended himself.

“Regardless. You have no legit reason to hate Matteo, so just do him this favor, and he’ll leave you alone forever. He said so himself.” Amira said.

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.” David crossed his arms.

“Just don’t be an asshole.” Amira said. “Matteo’s been through a lot. He has a whole other side of his life that he doesn’t show people. You’re about to enter it,and the last thing he needs is you acting out because you have to spend one night with him.” 

“Fine.” David said, but he was still not happy about it. But he wouldn’t be an asshole. He promised himself that much.

~/~/~/~

_**April 6th:** _

_**To David:** _

_Hey, so I have a few things we need to go over before we have dinner with my dad. Are you free today?_

_**From David:** _

_Who is this?_

_**To David:** _

_It’s Matteo._

_**From David:** _

_Oh. I work until 12, but I’m free after. Are you?_

_**To David:** _

Yea. Where do you want to meet?

_**From David:** _

_the park right across the street from the cafe?_

_**To David:** _

_Cool. I’ll see you at 12:30?_

_**From David:** _

_Ok._

Matteo had gotten there a few minutes before 12:30, and David was already sitting on a bench. He was hunched over with earbuds in and not paying attention to the world. Matteo made his way over to him and gently taped him on the shoulder, which startled him and made him run a pen line though the picture he was drawing.

“What the fuck?” David hissed. “You ruined it.”

“I’m sorry. How else was I supposed to get your attention?” Matteo asked. David rolled his eyes before putting his sketchbook away.

“What did you need to tell me?” David asked, annoyed, and wanting to get this over with sooner rather than later.

“Well, it’s mostly what I need to show you.” Matteo said tentatively.

“What the hell does that mean?” David asked.

“My father only comes around once a year, and it’s normally to check on my mom.” Matteo started. “So since he’s coming in this week, I’m assuming he’s going to visit her at some point, and since I stupidly told him I had a boyfriend, I know he’s going to ask her about you.” He explained.

“Okay? So just tell her you need her to cover for you.” David said.

“It’s not that simple.” Matteo admitted.

“Why not?” David asked.

“When I was in school, she sort of had a nervous breakdown.” Matteo scratched the back of his head nervously. He hated talking about this. “It landed her in a mental institution, and after about 6 months she was deemed unfit to care for herself, and got herself a permanent stay.” He explained, and David’s annoyance faltered. “On a good day she remembers some things I tell her, but sometimes she doesn’t even remember I’m her son. So I want to introduce you to her, so that if my father asks, and she happens to remember, he’ll believe it. If she doesn’t remember it’s okay, he knows how she gets, but I don’t want her to feel bad not remembering.” Matteo explained.

“Don’t you feel bad about lying to her?” David asked, concerned.

“I won’t lie to her.” Matteo said. “I want to introduce you to her, as just David. If my dad asks about a David, and she remembers that name, that’s all my dad will really need.”

“Okay.” David said honestly. “Are we going today?”

“I thought we could go now.” Matteo said. “She eats lunch every day at 1:30. Sometimes I eat with her. It’s been a little while since I’ve done that, and I thought maybe you’d like it too.” Matteo explained and David nodded.

“Okay.” He said and Matteo smiled.

“It’s about a 45 minute bus ride, is that okay?” Matteo asked.

“Yea. I have no other plans today.” David said honestly.

“Cool. Let’s go.” Matteo said and David followed behind. there was so much new information David had learned from Matteo, and suddenly this favor just got a little more real, and personal.

~/~/~/~

David and Matteo finally got to their destination, and David felt an eerie feeling walking into the institution. Everything was very clinical and David felt like he was back in the doctors office when he was going to get his shots, and consultations. He hated that feeling. Matteo clearly knew where he was going, so when they walked into the cafeteria, Matteo walked slowly over to a woman who was sitting off in the corner by herself.

“Mama?” Matteo said slowly, and the woman lifted her head.

“Who are you?” The woman asked, David felt his heart break a little.

“I’m Matteo. Matteo Florenzi.” He explained softly. He was so careful with her David noticed.

“Florenzi. That’s my name.” The woman said surprised.

“Yea. It is.” Matteo smiled.

“Tesoro mio.” She whispered in Italian.

“Ciao mama.” Matteo said as he took a seat.

“I’ve missed you.” She said and Matteo smiled.

“I’ve missed you too mama.” Matteo said kindly.

“You brought a friend.” She said as she finally looked at David.

“This is David mama. I hope you don’t mind if he joins us for lunch.” Matteo said as he softly pulled David down to have a seat.

“Not at all.” She smiled. “I’m Molly.”

“It’s nice to meet you Molly.” David said with a smile.

“You’ve grown up so much my sweet boy.” She said as she cupped Matteo’s face. “How old are you now?” She asked.

“I turned 25 in January.” Matteo told her.

“Oh, I missed it?” She said sadly.

“No mama, I came here for it. We had your favorite cake.” Matteo told her. “It was wonderful.”

“I’m sure it was.” She said, but David could tell she was still slightly sad that she didn’t remember it. “How is your father?” She asked, and David noticed Matteo stiffened a little. He could piece together that their family dynamic was off.

“He’s coming in a few days. I’m sure you’ll see him.” Matteo said, not giving her an answer.

“Oh. So soon? I just saw him I think.” She said confused.

“He was here last year. Some time in July I believe.” Matteo told her, and she nodded. The staff came over quietly and placed food in front of each of them. They gave Matteo’s mom a cup of pills that she was supposed to take. They waited for her to take them, and checked her mouth when she was done. After a few minutes, they left the three to eat.

“I miss your cooking.” She said after a few minutes of pushing her food around the plate.

“I’ll have to see if I can start bringing you some meals.” Matteo said.

“You cook?” David found himself asking, a little surprised.

“He’s a wonderful cook.” Matteo’s mother gushed. “It’s the Italian in him.”

“He’ll have to cook me something sometime.” David said and his mom nodded enthusiastically.

The two stayed for about an hour after lunch until Matteo’s mom had to go to her mandatory therapy session. Matteo gave her a long hug goodbye, and when she disappeared around the corner, David heard Matteo let out a long sigh.

“You ready?” Matteo asked and David nodded. They made their way out of the institution. Once they were out, David felt like he could breath again. He took a deep breath of fresh air, and his chest didn’t feel so tight anymore. “Sorry. I know hospital settings aren’t your thing.” Matteo said.

“How do you know that?” David asked curiously.

“Amira might have mentioned that you aren’t a big fan.” Matteo said. “But she knew I had to bring you here, so she just told me to make sure you were comfortable, and when you weren’t, to leave.”

“So she knows? About your mom?” David asked.

“She’s one of the very few.” Matteo admitted. “In school I was a shitty partner for her, and she hated me for it. But when she found out about my mom, she was really good about everything.” He admitted.

“How long has she been in there?” David asked.

“It’s been about 8 years.” Matteo said.

“Shit.” David whispered.

“Yea. My dad visits once a year.” Matteo said. “He fucked off to Italy when I was 15.”

“So it was just you two?” David asked.

“Yea, until she had her breakdown. Than I moved into a flat share and she came here.” Matteo explained.

“And your father, if he left than, why does he come back to check on her every year?” David wondered.

“So he can say he has a clean conscious?” Matteo said. “I don’t know why he does half the shit he does.” David nodded and they got on the bus.

“So, why do you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” David asked. Matteo never really told him the reason.

“I told my dad that I couldn’t have dinner with him and his girlfriend because i had plans with my very nonexistent boyfriend because I knew it would piss him off.” Matteo explained. “He hasn’t been very supportive of my coming out.”

“Oh.” David said.

“I thought it would be the best way to piss him off, but he invited my boyfriend to dinner, and I panicked so I said yes.” Matteo laughed. “I figured he’d just ignore my text like he normally does when I talk about my sexuality.”

“So dinner will be tense.” David said with a laugh.

“Maria tries her hardest to make everything comfortable, but my father and I just don’t get along, so it never helps.” Matteo admitted.

“This should be fun.” David said and Matteo snorted.

“It’ll be something.” Matteo said. David didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. The stayed silent the rest of the bus ride, and David prepared for what seemed like a very awkward, and uncomfortable dinner.

~/~/~/~

David and Matteo got to the restaurant, and David was nervous as hell. They hadn’t really talked a lot in the few days leading up to the dinner, but Matteo had texted him the other night letting him know what they had supposedly done the night before, and why they couldn’t attend dinner. Needless to say, Matteo wasn’t very imaginative. David didn’t mind though. It was simple enough to remember.

“I’m going to apologize right now for anything offensive and rude my dad might say.” Matteo told him outside.

“Wonderful.” David said.

“I promised to leave you alone forever after tonight, and I’ll keep my word, but I’ll cook you dinner one night to repay you for this.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Deal.” David agreed. Knowing that Matteo could cook, made him want to see how good he really was.

“Okay, you ready?” Matteo asked and David nodded. Matteo reached out his hand, and David took it in his, his hand was _sooooo_ soft. They made their way into the restaurant, Matteo asked the hostess if a Florenzi was here, and she nodded and lead them back to the private table.

“Matteo.” The man said.

“Father.” Matteo said. “Maria.”

“It’s so good to see you.” She spoke in Italian, the only language she knew.

“Dad, Maria, this is David.” Matteo introduced. “My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” David said as he reached out his hand but neither of them took it. David decided to drop his hand back to his side. His father whispered something to Maria, Matteo rolled his eyes. “Do they only speak Italian?” David whispered into Matteo’s ear.

“It’s the only language Maria knows.” Matteo whispered back. “There will be a language barrier, but I’ll try my best.”

“Okay.” David nodded back. The two took their seats, and surprisingly Matteo’s father started speaking to them in German.

“So, I spoke to your mother the other day.” He said and Matteo nodded. “She said you visited her the other day.”

“I try to visit once a week.” Matteo told him honestly.

“She said you had cake for your birthday.” His father said and Matteo sighed.

“We did that back in January.” Matteo told him. “Is that the earliest thing she can remember?”

“Seems like it.” He said. “Convenient that she had no idea who you were.” He said as he looked at David.

“We were there the other day.” David told him. “We had lunch. It was terrible chicken, and the rice was bland.” David told him in detail. “We talked about Matteo’s latest work project. It’s been sucking him dry lately. That’s why I took him to the theater the other night. To get him to relax.” David explained, going off script to shove it in this mans face.

“Oh really? What did you see?” He asked, his eyes pointed at Matteo.

“Romeo and Juliet.” Matteo said quickly. “His sister directs local production so we went to support her first big project.” Matteo added, and David was kinda shocked that he came up with that all on his own, more so that it was actually pretty accurate to what Laura actually did.

“Oh really?” He asked.

“Yea. She’s done small shows here and there, but she was really proud of this one, and we wanted to be there to support her.” David said. Not missing a beat.

“Interesting.” He said.

“Why is that so interesting?” David asked without a filter.

“I’ve never known Matteo to be interested in anything theatrical a day in his life, except maybe his tantrums he’d throw as a child.” He said, and David wanted to scoff.

“He mostly sucks it up for me.” David told him. “I went to film school, so I drag him around to plays, and movies, and he has been a really great supporter.” David said as he placed his arm around the back of the char and rubbed Matteo’s shoulder with his thumb in full view of his father.

“And do you make a lot of money being a film maker?” He asked, and Matteo’s jaw dropped.

“Dad.” Matteo hissed, but David just gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

“I have a side job that helps me pay the bills. But I’m hopeful that one day I can make a career out of my passion.” David explained.

“So Matteo is the financial stability?” He asked, and Matteo wanted to roll his eyes. David was confused, he didn’t know they’d have to talk about their salaries in order to have this dinner.

“I’m not sure I follow.” David said honestly.

“You don’t know?” He asked.

“Drop it dad.” Matteo said pleadingly.

“I find it odd you two haven’t talked about this already.” He said. “Money is a very important conversation in a relationship.”

“Maybe we aren’t there yet.” Matteo said through gritted teeth.

“You’re adults, money should be the first thing you talk about. Don’t want to get involved with someone not willing to pull their weight.” He said his eyes shifted over to David for a split second.

“Dad.” Matteo hissed again.

“Do you know what my son does for a living David?” His father asked.

“He works for a software developing company.” David said, that much he knew. Or well, that’s what he heard Amira talking about once.

“Ah ah ah, he doesn’t work for, he owns.” His father said and David’s eyes popped out of his head.

“He what?” David asked, and Matteo sighed.

“I started developing apps when I was in school. I thought it was fun, so I kept going.” Matteo explained. “In college I double majored in computer science and business so I could start my own business.”

“How the hell do you have your own company at 25?” David asked, shocked.

“I started it in university.” Matteo shrugged. “When I graduated I had a company willing to give me the money to expand my business and when I was 22 I got my own building, and my own employees, and I just kept going. Eventually I bought out the company that helped me get my start, but the CEO’s were planning in retiring anyway, so it worked out for me.”

“Holy shit.” David whispered. He had no idea.

“As you can see David, I’m curious about your relationship because I haven’t heard a single thing about you until recently.” He said judgmentally.

“Did you ever think maybe it has to do with you, and not me?” David asked.

“I don’t know, Matteo is always eager to shove his sexuality in my face, getting a boyfriend is the perfect opportunity, and yet, I just heard about you yesterday in his attempt to skip out on dinner.” He said and Matteo sighed. I guess he wasn’t as slick as he thought he was.

“We had plans.” David said. “I don’t know what else you want us to say.”

“I want the truth.” He said angrily. For the first time all night Maria said something to him in Italian, but he ignored her.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Matteo said.

“How long have your known each other?” He asked.

“8 years.” David said quickly.

“Where did you meet?” He asked.

“Through mutual friends.” Matteo said quickly.

“How long have you been dating?” He asked. David realized this was rapid fire to trip them up.

“6 months.” Matteo said.

“What’s his sisters name?” He grilled.

“Laura.” Matteo said.

“What did his mother do before she became unwell?” He asked.

“She was a music instructor.” David said quicker than he honestly knew he could answer. That seemed to stop his father for a moment.

“Why did it take you 8 years to get together?” He asked, and David looked over at Matteo. Matteo was silently letting him know this was up to him.

“To be honest, I didn’t really like him when we first met.” David said honestly. “We wouldn’t even know each other if it weren’t for our one mutual friend, but we just never ran in the same circle.”

“What changed?” He probed.

“We got older. He got less stupid, and stopped smoking so much weed.” David said and Matteo snorted. “I just see how much he cares about people. How he treats his mom, how he treats his friends, how he treats random strangers. It’s attractive to see someone puts that much care into things. How careful he is with his words, and his actions.” David had no idea where that came from, and Matteo was shocked as well, but Matteo put his hand on David’s thigh and gave it a tight squeeze. “So it took us a long time to get here, but the important thing is that we’re here. And I didn’t wait until he got successful or anything like that to make my move. As you know, he didn’t tell me what his real job was, so I can promise you, I’m not in this for the money.” He finished off.

“Very well.” He said as he sat back. Matteo could feel lighter. His dad seemed to lay off the questioning. “There was a reason for this dinner.” He said changing the subject. His father looked over at Maria, and she smiled. “Maria and I are getting married.” Matteo was in the middle of taking a drink when he choked. David patted him on the back to make sure he was okay.

“I’m sorry, you’re what?” Matteo asked when he caught his breath.

“I asked her to marry me during Christmas, and she said yes. The wedding is in July.” He explained.

“You waited to tell me 4 months after it happened?” Matteo asked shocked.

“We haven’t talked in a long time.” He said like it was an excuse.

“Because you don’t care.” Matteo said, getting a little annoyed.

“We wanted to tell you in person.” He said. David really couldn’t believe this guy. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Matteo. He didn’t take it, so David did. “You two are invited to the wedding.”

_**Matteo Florenzi, and Guest** _

“We hope that you’ll both be able to attend.” He said and Matteo simply nodded. “We should get back to the hotel. We have an early flight tomorrow.” He said before getting up, grabbing Maria’s jacket, and the two left the restaurant. Matteo rolled his eyes.

“He always does that.” Matteo said as he sat up and place his elbows on the table.

“Interrogate you like that?” David asked.

“No, leaves so I have to pay.” Matteo said. David looked around noticing the check on the table.

“What a jerk.” David said and Matteo laughed. He grabbed his credit card and placed it in the bill and placed it on the end of the table.

“I should have known. Once he brought up my financial stability I knew he was going to leave me with the bill.” Matteo admitted.

“How come you didn’t tell me what you did for a living?” David asked curiously.

“Didn’t think it was important.” Matteo shrugged. “I didn’t think he’d bring it up honestly.” David nodded. “We’ll break up before the wedding. Don’t worry.” But something in David didn’t really want that, which was something he didn’t think he’d admit coming into this night.

“Wouldn’t that be more suspicious?” David asked, a little hesitantly.

“It’s 3 months away. Things happen.” Matteo said. “Just say I’m a workaholic and you couldn’t stand me putting my work before you. That seems to be a huge stressor in relationships.” David didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded. “Come on, lets get out of here.” He said and David nodded. Matteo stood up and grabbed his wallet and threw a 50 dollar tip on the table. They made their way out of the restaurant and back on the bus. Tonight was weird, but not at all in the way David thought it would be. 

~/~/~/~

“I’m pissed at you Amira.” David said the next time he saw her.

“Why? Was his dad awful?” Amira asked concerned.

“I mean, yea he was a total asshole, but that’s not why I’m pissed.” David said honestly.

“What happened?” Amira asked, she was confused.

“What happened is I got to know Matteo, and realized that he isn’t a total disaster of a human, and that he probably has the kindest heart I’ve ever seen, and that oh yea, he has his own company.” David said and Amira laughed.

“I told you he wasn’t that bad of a person.” Amira said. “You just refused to listen to me, and get to know him.”

“To be fair I had no reason to befriend him.” David reasoned and Amira shoved him. “His father invited us to his wedding.”

“He’s getting remarried?” Amira nearly shouts.

“Apparently. Maria is a very quiet woman.” David admitted.

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t know much about her. Matteo doesn’t talk about her much.” Amira admits.

“The wedding is in July.” David said.

“Oh. So you don’t have to worry about it.” Amira said, and David shrugged.

“Isn’t it suspicious that we wouldn’t be there together after he invited us together?” David asked. But naturally Amira sees right through him.

“You want to go don’t you?” Amira asked with a huge smile on her face.

“I’ve never been to Italy.” David said vaguely.

“Oh my god, you actually like Matteo.” Amira said and David rolled his eyes. “Wow. Today is a monuments day.”

“Shut up.” David said and Amira just kept laughing. “I hate you.” He mumbled, but Amira kept on laughing at him. This was not the plan.

~/~/~/~

David was working a morning shift, and couldn’t wait for it to be over. He was exhausted, barely getting any sleep last night working on his latest script, and all he wanted to do was take a nap after work. His bed was calling his name.

“Uh David, there is a customer here to see you.” His one co-worker said as she walked into the back to get him.

“Amira?” He asked, confused.

“No, some guy.” The girl said and David’s eyes widened. He subconsciously started running his hands down his shirt like he was trying to make himself look good, before he walked out of the back and saw Matteo.

“Hey.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Hey, sorry to bother you at work, but Amira told me what your schedule was.” Matteo said, a little nervously.

“Oh.” David said. It had been a few weeks since they had that dinner with Matteo’s father, and David was kinda impressed with how Matteo had been sticking to his word about not bothering him. He hasn’t so much as heard anything about Matteo since that night. That was a month ago. Not that David was keeping track.

“Yea. I hope that’s not weird.” Matteo said with a nervous laugh.

“Not at all.” David said, although it might have been a tad weird, but he didn’t care.

“I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. I still owe you that dinner.” Matteo said, and David almost answered without a thought, but he stopped himself.

“Actually, I have plans with my sister tonight.” David said as he remembered that he did in fact have plans tonight, because of course he would.

“Oh.” Matteo said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “Okay, well just let me know when you’re free, and we can do it than.” He added, and David nodded with a small smile. “Cool, well I have to get back to work. See you.” Without letting David reply, Matteo made his way out of the cafe.

“Wow. You’re an idiot.” He heard from behind him, and when he turned around his co-worker was leaning on the table.

“I am not.” David defended.

“A hot guy asks you out on a date, and you flat out reject him? Idiot.” She rolled her eyes.

“He wasn’t asking me out. He was offering to cook me dinner.” David said, and hearing it out loud sounded even worse.

“A hot guy who can cook? You really are an idiot.” She said.

“I helped him out a month ago, and it’s just his way of thanking me.” David said, although she didn’t look convinced.

“Whatever you say David. Whatever you say.” She said before disappearing into the back. David would never admit it to anyone out loud, but he did feel bad about rejecting Matteo’s offer. Any other night he would have been completely free, but the one night he already has plans, is that night Matteo finally reappears after a month of being MIA. Go figure. David sighed and made his way back into the break room to fish getting ready for his shift, and tried to not think about Matteo for the rest of the day. He failed miserably.

~/~/~/~

Laura could tell something was off with David the minute he got home. He didn’t want to talk about it, and Laura gave him space, but he was flat out ignore half of their conversations, and it was starting to annoy her.

“Okay, whatever funk you’re in you need to snap out of it.” Laura finally said and David looked at her.

“I’m not in a funk.” David said and but Laura gave him a disbelieving look. “Okay, so I’m a little distracted, so what?”

“So what? If something is bothering you, you know you can always tell me.” Laura said honestly, and David sighed.

“You know that guy I helped out last month?” David asked.

“The one who you pretended to be his boyfriend?” Laura asked.

“Yea, that one.” David said. “Well, his father was an absolute nightmare, so he told me that he’d cook me dinner one night as a thank you.”

“You have a date?!” She said excitedly.

“No. It’s a thank you, and it hasn’t happened.” David said.

“Why the hell not?” She demanded.

“Because I had plans tonight.” David shrugged.

“This guy offered to cook you a homemade meal, and you blew him off because you have plans with me?” Laura asked, shocked.

“Yea. We’ve had these plans for days.” David said, like it was obvious.

“Dude, I’m your sister. We can have plans any night of the week.” Laura said and David sighed. “What’s really going on?”

“I hated this kid when we first met. I actively avoided him and his friends in school for a reason, although for some reason I can’t even remember what it was, and I spend two days with him, and all of the sudden I feel like I don’t know how to act around him.” David explained. “I get nervous, which I don’t do, and when we were with his father all I wanted to do was defend him, and tell his father that he was absolute garbage for the way he treated his own son. And don’t even get me started with how sweet and kind he is with his mother. God, I thought I was going to melt. And than I don’t hear from him for a month? Hell, I didn’t even see him until he showed up at the cafe today. Laura, I literally tried to make myself look presentable in that uniform for him. I’m losing my freaking mind.” David finished and Laura was stunned.

“Oh my god. You actually like him.” Laura finally said and David shut his eyes with a sigh. “David, this is amazing. Why are you so scared?”

“Letting people in is hard for me.” David admitted.

“But he knows about you, right?” Laura asked.

“Yea. He was there in school when that shit went down.” David explained.

“So why not just say fuck it, and do something about it?” Laura asked.

“Did you know he started his own company at university? He literally had his own building and employees at the age of 22. I’m a struggling director who works at a coffee shop, and he owns an entire company.” David said exhausted.

“And that has something to do with how you feel because....?” Laura asked.

“Because I’m beneath him!” David yelled, and than froze.

“So you’re scared, and he intimidates you.” Laura said and David nodded sadly. “But how does he make you feel? Just him as a person.”

“Seen.” David said honestly. It was the only word he could think of that fit perfectly.

“I think that’s all that matters David.” Laura said and he nodded. “Now, tomorrow I want you to text him, and have that dinner.”

“Okay.” David simply said because he knew arguing would get him nowhere.

“This is amazing, I can’t believe my little brother has a crush!” She cheered

“Don’t call it that. We’re adults.” David groaned and Laura just laughed. The idea of texting and reaching out to Matteo was terrifying, but Laura was right, not that he would ever tell her that.

~/~/~/~

David still hasn’t texted Matteo. Laura had told him last night to text Matteo, yet he couldn’t find the words or the courage to actually send the text. He was scared, and he didn’t know what the hell to do.

David has spent the morning in the living room sketching. He didn’t have work today, so he was spending his time getting his creative juices flowing. He needed motivation more than anything.

“David?” Laura called when she got home.

“Living room.” David called back. A moment later she was there.

“Hey, you haven’t changed.” Laura said as she took a seat.

“Didn’t need to be anywhere today.” David shrugged.

“No plans?” She asked curiously.

“Nope.” David said popping the p. Laura eyed him curiously, than her eyes shifted from him to his phone. Before he could do anything she snatched it from the table. “LAURA!” David yelled.

“You’re such a wimp! Text that boy!” Laura yelled you him.

“I’m not a wimp! I’m nervous!” David called as he chased after her.

“Well, now you don’t have to be.” Laura said as she walked out of her room and handed the phone to David, who quickly looked at his messages.

_**To Matteo:** _

_Hey, I was wondering if that dinner offer still stands. I don’t have any plans tonight._

_**From Matteo:** _

_Yea. We can have dinner tonight. This is my address. 7 pm?_

_**To Matteo:** _

_7 pm works. See you tonight._

“What the hell is wrong with you?” David asked.

“You have a dinner date tonight. Go for it.” Laura told him honestly.

“Laura, I’m not like you. I’m not confident enough to just put myself out there.” David admitted. “Plus I’ve never been in a serious relationship. I don’t even know how to navigate it.”

“David, there is no pressure with this dinner.” Laura said honestly. “He told you that he wanted to do this for you, as a thank you for helping him out of a uncomfortable situation. There is no pressure. Just dinner.”

“Just dinner.” David repeated and Laura nodded. David could do just dinner. He thinks.

~/~/~/~

It was closer to 7, and Matteo started making dinner. He knows he told David that he wanted to do this as a thank you, but the closer it got, the more nervous he became. When David said he had plans the other night, Matteo was disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with David, but he knew that he promised to never bother David again after this favor, but that didn’t mean it didn’t suck.

When the buzzer rang, he looked at the time and noticed that it was about 10 minutes before 7. David was a little early, and that kinda made Matteo’s blood run hot. Being around David always made his heart race, and now they were going to spend the night together and part of Matteo didn’t know how they would fill the space, but he hoped it wasn’t awkward.

Matteo made his way to the door, and when he opened it, there stood David, in all his handsome glory, and part of Matteo stopped breathing. He never put much thought into David. Never had a reason too before Amira made him do him this favor, and now Matteo couldn’t stop thinking about David.

“Hey.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Hey.” He said back. Matteo stepped aside and David made his way into his flat. “Wow. It smells amazing.” David commented and Matteo smiled as he closed the door.

“Thanks. I didn’t really know what you liked to eat, so I just made a safe choice.” Matteo admitted.

“Which is?” David asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Pasta. Everyone loves pasta.” Matteo smiled.

“Are you sure?” David smirked and part of Matteo faltered.

“Well, if you don’t love pasta, you might as well just go home.” Matteo joked and David laughed.

“I like pasta.” David admitted.

“Just like?” Matteo asked. “If you don’t love pasta by the time you’re done here tonight, I have failed as an Italian.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” David said and Matteo nodded. It was quiet for a few moments while Matteo kept on cooking. “So, how have you been? I haven’t seen you around the cafe lately.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“It’s been pretty busy lately.” Matteo admitted. “My company is releasing a new app next month, so it’s been pretty demanding for the past couple weeks.”

“That’s exciting though.” David said honestly. “What’s the app about?”

“It’s an app that can help people schedule their therapy appointments. Keep them in touch with their therapists, and set reminds for medication, and refills, or just a reminder to tell them to take a break, and that they’re doing great.” Matteo explained as he took a seat at the table with David.

“That sounds amazing.” David said honestly. Surprised by what Matteo told him.

“I could have used it as a kid. My mom could have used it.” Matteo shrugged. “My company has free counseling for my employees and their family. Mental health is super important to me because I’ve been depressed since I was a teenager. And I know I can’t help everyone, but I had to try to help as many as I could.”

“I could have used it too.” David admitted. “When I was transitioning, I was at such a low point that I had some very dark thoughts. Laura was the only thing keeping me going most days.”

“That must have been tough.” Matteo said. “I mean, what happened when we were in school was horrible. I honestly don’t know how you got through it.”

“Running away for those few days actually really helped.” David admitted. “Seeing my godmother, having a solid group of friends, it all made a big difference.”

“I’m glad you had them.” Matteo admitted. “The only person who knocked some sense into me was my drug dealer.” He laughed and David’s jaw dropped.

“Your drug dealer?” David asked and Matteo smiled.

“He was actually really helpful to talk too.” Matteo admitted. “I opened up to my friends, sought out the professional help I needed, finally admitted my sexuality to myself, and was able to come out to my friends and family. It made a huge difference in my life.”

“I wish I could say something thoughtful, but I’m just surprised you got help from a drug dealer.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Well, I went there for drugs, but apparently he had other plans.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“How is your mom doing?” David asked after a few moments of silence.

“She’s doing okay.” Matteo said. “Her birthday is coming up, and since she’s doing a lot better, I think I might be able to take her out for the day.”

“That’s amazing.” David said honestly.

“It’ll be the first time in years.” Matteo told him. “It will probably only be for the afternoon, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“I’m so happy for you Matteo.” David said truthfully.

“She asked about you the other day.” Matteo said and David was shocked.

“She remembers me?” David asked.

“She remembers you coming to visit. She thought your name was Dan, but it was close enough.” Matteo laughed. “She asked when you were coming back.” Matteo scratched the back of his neck. “I told her that wouldn’t be possible, but she was happy she got to meet you.”

“Why wouldn’t that be possible?” David asked confused.

“Because I promised to leave you alone forever after you helped me.” Matteo said.

“Listen, I think we were both a little dramatic about the whole thing.” David told him.

“Really? Because you hated me for years.” Matteo said and David sighed.

“Look, I was an asshole, but I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever really did.” David explained.

“So your aggressive behavior over the years was what? Foreplay?” He asked and David nearly choked.

“No. It wasn’t - it had nothing to do with that. I just had no reason to like you, or befriend you.” David explained.

“You once told Amira that i was an unmotivated asshole who plays with girls feelings, and smokes entirely too much weed to ever be a functioning human being.” Matteo said and David took a deep breath.

“That was a little harsh. I’ll admit that.” David said. “But you had just dumped Sara, and she was so upset, and she’s one of my good friends. I was being protective.” He tried to explain.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret.” Matteo said honestly, and David nodded. “Sara knew.”

“She did?” David asked, stunned.

“She was one of the first people I ever told.” Matteo admitted. “I did dump her through a text. Which was fucked on my part, but she hunted me down at my flat and practically demanded answers. No matter how rude, and awful I was to her, she wouldn’t leave without something. I broke. I felt so suffocated, and I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I told her everything.”

“Oh. She never said anything.” David said quietly.

“I asked her not too.” Matteo said. “I wanted everything to be on my own terms, and she understood that.”

“Oh.” David said again, he didn’t know what else to say.

“I forgive you.” Matteo said and David looked at the boy, who had a smirk on his face.

“Who said I was apologizing?” David asked and Matteo laughed.

“That was ages ago. I’m over it. We’re adults now.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I guess this can be a fresh start.” David said and Matteo smiled. “But that wasn’t an apology.” He added and Matteo laughed. The timer went off, and Matteo got up to get dinner. He dished it out on two plates and gave it to David. The first fork full of pasta, and David was on cloud 9. Maybe he did love pasta after all.

~/~/~/~

It had been an incredibly hard couple weeks for David. Work was getting a little to crazy due to being short staffed, and he felt like he was further and further from his dream coming true. No matter what David did, he felt his dreams of being a film maker were disappearing.

To say David was unmotivated to do anything would be an understatement. Even getting up for work was hard. He wanted to be doing what he was passionate about, and he was father from that than he was when he was at university. He hated feeling like a failure, but he felt like a pretty big one more often than not theses days.

“You’re unhappy.” Was the first thing Amira said when she saw him.

“How can you tell?” David asked jokingly.

“You just look hollow.” Amira said honestly.

“I feel hollow.” David admitted. “Nothing is going according to my plan, and I feel like I’ll never get there.”

“You’re young David. You have so much time.” Amira said, trying to sound optimistic.

“I don’t care how much time I have. I’m unhappy with the time I’ve been wasting these last couple years, and that’s what sucks the most.” David explained.

“Maybe you need a vacation.” Amira suggested.

“No, what I need is a job where I feel fulfilled.” David said.

“Okay, so how do you accomplish that?” Amira asked.

“I guess I could start looking for odd jobs that have to do with film, or art.” David thought. “Something that might get my foot in the door.”

“I have the perfect opportunity.” Amira beamed at him.

“Really?” David asked, surprised.

“You have to be open minded though.” Amira told him.

“I trust your judgment.” David said and Amira laughed.

“Have you seen him lately?” Amira asked.

“Seen who?” David said trying to brush it off, but Amira scoffed.

“You know who I’m talking about.” She said.

“No. Not since he cooked me dinner. That was a few weeks ago.” David admitted.

“I haven’t seen him much either.” Amira said. “I miss that kid. He can be a pain in the ass, but he’s good company.” David didn’t know what to say, so he nodded. “Anyway, I’ll send you the details and just go and see how it is.”

“Okay. Thank you Amira.” David said honestly.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Amira said and David laughed. He was happy to have someone in his life like Amira. She was a good friend, and he would never take that for granted.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was exhausted. Work was sucking everything out of him. He came in early, stayed late, and sometimes he fell asleep in his office. He was overworked, and underfed, exhausted, and just so in need of a vacation.

His advertisement team was currently in the process of casting for a commercial to promote their newest app, and apparently production was going extremely slow. Normally Matteo doesn’t like to get involved in that department because he has no idea what they’re doing, so he doesn’t like to intrude, but something needs to be done, so he’s stepping in. So far what he’s seen has been very lack luster, and he just didn’t know how to help. He was almost at the end of his rope when he had an idea. He took out his phone, and before he could think himself out of it, he hit send.

_**To David:** _

_Hey, I need your help. What are you doing for the rest of the day?_

Matteo was very well aware that he had agree to not bother David for the rest of his life after he cooked him dinner. And he was sticking to that promise very well, and maybe texting this guy (who he may or may not have a crush on) for some professional help after not speaking to him for weeks was a bad idea, but the worst he could say is no, and Matteo would respect that. When his phone chimed, he grabbed it so fast hoping it was David, only to be disappointed to see a text from his father. He didn’t feel like dealing with him right now so he ignored it.

“Matteo, Dale from advertising is having another one of his mental breakdowns.” Matthew said and Matteo sighed.

“Okay. Give him the rest of the day off, and call it a day for today. We’ll pick back up tomorrow.” Matteo said and Matthew nodded. Matteo had made it back to his office still very defeated about the whole day, and was about to call it a day himself when his phone chimed again.

_**From David:** _

_Laura and I are currently having a movie marathon and stuffing our faces with as much milkshakes and fries as we can. What can I do for you?_

_**To David:** _

_I need your professional opinion on something for work. When you’re free do you think I could pick your brain?_

_**From David:** _

_Do you want to join Laura and I?_

_**To David:** _

_I don’t want to intrude. It’s not urgent, or it kinda is, but it can wait until you’re free._

_**From David:** _

_I promise, you wouldn’t be intruding at all. Here is my address._

_**To David:** _

_Okay. I’ll be there in an hour. I need to finish up something first._

_**From David:** _

_See you soon._

Matteo took a seat in his office and tried to compose himself. He was nervous every single time he was around David, and now add his sister into the mix. Tonight could go one of two ways, and Matteo hopes it doesn’t go to shit.

~/~/~/~

“I’m proud of you.” Laura said when David put his phone down.

“Why?” David asked, although he kinda already knew the answer.

“For taking that step.” She smiled. “For inviting him over, and opening yourself up to him.”

“It’s just movies.” David shrugged.

“How long has it been since you’ve heard from him?” Laura asked.

“A few weeks.” David said, trying to make it sound totally okay.

“And you’ve been a moody little shit the entire time.” Laura said and David scoffed.

“That’s not the reason I’ve been moody.” David admitted. “I’m not getting anywhere in my career Laura, and I’m starting to think I never will.”

“Hey, that attitude will get you nowhere.” Laura said.

“I’m already nowhere Laura. I’m literally nowhere.” David sighed.

“I was there too. You just need the right opportunity.” Laura told him honestly.

“I’m trying. Amira got me this interview for a graphic art company. They were trying to find new artists to design their websites and everything.” David said and Laura’s eyes popped.

“That’s amazing!” She beamed.

“No it’s not because they told me my art was too amateur.” David said sadly.

“What the hell?” Laura said, clearly upset with the comment.

“Yea, so apparently I’m not only a failure as a director, but I’m also a shit artist, so that’s cool.” David said defeated.

“David -“ Laura started, but a buzz interrupted her. David got off the couch, done listening to Laura try to make him feel better. He was upset, he just needed to be upset. When he opened the door, there stood Matteo. He was wearing different clothes than David’s ever seen him wear, but they suited him quite nicely if David did say so himself.

“Hey.” Matteo smiled.

“Hey, glad you made it.” David said as he stepped aside and let him in.

“Thanks for the invite. Work was stressing me out, so this will be a nice distraction.” Matteo admitted.

“Glad I can help.” David smiled and they made their way into the living room. “Matteo, this is my sister Laura, Laura, this is Matteo.” He introduced the two.

“Nice to meet you Laura.” Matteo said nicely.

“You too.” Laura smiled. “Maybe you can help me talk some sense into my brother.”

“Please, just let it go Laura.” David said exhausted.

“I won’t let it go because you’re being so hard on yourself David.” Laura insisted.

“What’s wrong?” Matteo asked, a little concerned.

“David thinks he’s a failure, and I’m trying to tell him that he isn’t.” Laura explained.

“You aren’t a failure.” Matteo said, so honestly.

“Yea right, coming from the guy who had his own company at 22. Yea, I’m a big winner in life compared to you.” David said a little sharply. “Sorry.” He said after he felt guilty for snappy.

“Ouch.” Matteo said, but David could tell he wasn’t hurt by his words. “Some people get a late start in life. Doesn’t mean they’re failures.” He added after a moment.

“I’d rather not talk about this anymore.” David admitted. “What did you need my help with?” He asked, changing the subject.

“My advertising team is having the absolute worst luck with the production of our newest add promoting our newest app.” Matteo explained. “I just don’t think they know what direction to take the commercial, and since you went to school for film, and you’re an artist I thought maybe you could come in and help us out a little. Maybe a new point of view is what we need.” He said and David’s jaw almost dropped.

“You want me to help you with an advert?” David asked.

“If you have time.” Matteo added, not wanting to be pushy. “I just think they’ve been drowning in this for too long, and they aren’t coming up with any new or even good ideas. A fresh set of eyes could be helpful.”

“Uh.” David said, because he was just so shocked he didn’t know what else to say.

“What’s the app about?” Laura asked, wanting to give David some time to digest the question.

“My company is releasing a series of apps to help people who suffer from mental illness.” Matteo explained. “Just a way for people to keep track, and not lose a routine, cause routines are important for people who have depression, or anxiety, stuff like that.” He continued. “So far we only have one that’s out, and another one is dropping in a few months, but we want to advertise it to the public before it drops so more people are aware of just how beneficial it can be.”

“That’s amazing.” Laura said, honestly really impressed.

“It’s something I could have benefited from when I was a teenager.” Matteo said. “I just think it’s important to have something to rely on because you can’t always trust yourself, you know?” Matteo said and Laura nodded.

“I can do it.” David finally said. “Can I just come in and observe for a few days? Just to see where they are?” He said and Matteo smiled.

“Of course. I’ll let reception know and you’ll get a temporary badge that’ll let you into the building.” Matteo said and David nodded. “Thank you so much. After watching the train wreck that was today, I needed someone who could help me out.”

“No problem. What time should I be there tomorrow?” David asked.

“11? Our advertising team doesn’t start until later, but I can show you around the building before hand.” Matteo offered.

“Okay. Cool.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Now, what was this I read about milkshakes and French fries?” Matteo asked, and David started laughing.

“Don’t knock it, until you’ve tried it.” David said and Laura gagged.

“it’s disgusting. Don’t fall for it.” Laura said and that just made David laugh even more. For the first time in weeks, David actually had a good feeling about helping Matteo out.

~/~/~/~

David was nervous when he showed up at Matteo’s job. He didn’t really know what the expect, but he was nervous nonetheless, and his palms were sweating. Matteo had agreed to meet him downstairs so he wasn’t wandering around cluelessly. He opened the door to the lobby and Matteo was at the receptionists desk talking to a woman who looked around their age.

“Hey.” David said when he arrived, and Matteo smiled.

“Hey, glad you came.” Matteo said sincerely. “Maggie got your temp badge all ready, and it gets you into any door you want in the company.”

“You trust me enough with that much access?” David joked and Matteo laughed.

“I trust you.” Matteo confirmed and David smiled. He handed him the badge and David clipped it to his shirt and followed Matteo. “So the rest of the advertising team will be here soon. We have some catching up today since Dale had a nervous breakdown yesterday, so I sent the whole team home.”

“That’s very nice of you.” David said honestly.

“I told you, mental health is very important to me, so if he needs the day, he can have the day.” Matteo explained and David nodded.

“This place is huge.” David said as he looked around the building.

“Yea. When I bought out the company that helped me get my start, I moved into their building. It made more sense, it was way bigger, and I didn’t need to make a lot of changes.” Matteo explained.

“So, what kind of help do you need from me?” David asked when Matteo finally led him to the advertising wing.

“Anything you’ll willing to provide.” Matteo said honestly. “I just don’t know how to help them, and since you went to school for this, I thought you’d be the perfect person to help.”

“Okay. I can do that.” David nodded.

“Cool, let me introduce you to everyone.” Matteo said as he lead him over to a group of people chatting. “Hey everyone, this is David. He’s a friend of mine from school, and I’ve asked him here to help with our latest advert.” Matteo said and everyone nodded. “We have Dale, Matthew, Simon, Carl, and Nate.” Matteo pointed out each guy.

“Nice to meet you all.” David said.

“Thanks for coming out here to help. To be honest, we’re all kind of lost here.” Matthew admitted.

“Of course. Like Matteo said, I went to school for this, so I hope I can help with something.” David smiled.

“Wanna see what we have so far?” Simon asked.

“Of course.” David nodded.

“I’ll be in my office. If you guys need anything let Ginger know.” Matteo said and they all nodded. Leaving David with the team.

“Who is Ginger?” David asked the men.

“His personal assistant.” Matthew explained. “She worked here before Matteo took over the company, and she’s just the sweetest lady, and Matteo didn’t want her to lose her job, so he kept her on. She’s great. Been doing this for like 45 years.”

“Oh. That’s nice of him.” David said honestly.

“What was Matteo like in school?” Simon asked, clearly curious about his boss.

“Like any other teenager.” David said.

“But like, what was he really like?” Simon probed a little deeper.

“Why don’t you just ask him?” David asked.

“He’s super private.” Matthew explained. “We don’t know about anything in his life. You’re the first friend he’s ever brought around here, unless you count that one girl. We asked him if she was his girlfriend, but he wouldn’t even answer that question.” He said and David nodded.

“Anyway, we just wanted to know if he was this smart in school.” Simon asked. “Some of the ideas he comes up with are crazy good.” 

“Honestly, we didn’t really know each other in school except for the occasional overlap in friend groups.” David said honestly. “Up until a few months ago, I didn’t even know what he did for a living.” He laughed.

“Oh. Okay, let’s get started.” Matthew said, obviously knowing David wouldn’t tell them anything. David started listening and watching what the team was doing, and for the first time in years, everything he was doing in this moment was everything he wanted out of his degree, and for the first time in years, a genuine smile was on his face while he worked tirelessly for hours with a group of guys who understood and felt passionately about the same craft he did, and that’s all David ever wanted in a career.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was holed up in his office until late in the evening. He was working like crazy the past few months, and sometimes he crashed in his office. He didn’t mind it though. He liked the work he did, obviously because he wouldn’t have his own company if he didn’t. It was nearing midnight, and Matteo was about to call it a night when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Come in.” He called, and he was shocked to see David come in. “You’re still here?” He asked, shocked.

“Matthew and I stayed extra late brainstorming concepts.” David admitted. “We went through everything they have with a fine tooth comb, and agreed that every idea sucked.” He said and Matteo laughed. “So we started from scratch. Vision boards, other company adverts, demographics, and what they’re into. The advertising office looks like a bomb went off, but in a good way.” 

“I believe you.” Matteo said. “So how is it going?” He asked.

“Pretty good. We have 3 solid ideas that we’re going to pitch to the rest of the team tomorrow.” David explained.

“Cool. Let me know which one you pick.” Matteo said and David nodded. He lingered for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I wanted to say thank you.” David finally said and Matteo looked up from his computer.

“For what?” Matteo asked honestly.

“For giving me this opportunity. You didn’t have to, especially with how awful I’ve been to you for years. But you did anyway, and for the first time since I’ve graduated university, I feel like I’m doing something that matters.” David explained.

“You helped me out a few months back, it’s the least I could do, plus I remember your art from school. I know you’re good. I needed someone good.” Matteo said like it was the most logical explanation.

“Not everyone thinks my art is good.” He said a little bitterly.

“What do you mean?” Matteo asked. David sighed, walked in a little farther and took a seat in front of Matteo.

“I’ve been so miserable with my life the past couple months, and Amira noticed and said she had some connections with the digital media company that was looking for artists to design their new websites and stuff.” David explained.

“That sounds cool.” Matteo added.

“I thought so too, and I was really excited cause at least I would have a job in a field I enjoy, but apparently my art is too amateur and I didn’t get it.” David explained.

“They’re stupid.” Matteo said.

“So this opportunity, even if it’s just for a week or whatever, I really appreciate you doing this for me.” David said.

“I’ve never had anything against you David.” Matteo said and David sighed. “I’m thankful you helped me out with my dad, and you were the first person who came to my mind when I needed help with this. So really, I appreciate you helping me out yet again.”

“I owe you a favor now.” David said and Matteo looked confused.

“No you don’t.” Matteo shook his head.

“Please, let me do something for you.” David said, almost pleadingly.

“You’re going to be holding onto that favor for a long time.” Matteo told him honestly.

“Why?” David asked curiously.

“I don’t generally need much.” Matteo shrugged. “Asking you to help me with my dad was me in a desperate place, otherwise I would have never asked you for anything.” He admitted.

“Oh.” David said.

“You heading out?” Matteo asked, changing the subject.

“Yea. I just wanted to say goodnight.” David said as he stood up.

“I’ll walk you out. I should head home too. I can’t spend another night here.” Matteo said as he grabbed his jacket and they headed out of the office.

“Do you sleep here often?” David asked.

“Sometimes I crash here when it gets so late.” Matteo admitted. “It’s been a crazy couple months, so I’ve been crashing here a lot.” David nodded. “What time are you getting here tomorrow?” Matteo asked.

“Matthew and I are going to meet at 9.” David said. “What time are you getting in?” He asked back.

“I’ll be here at like 7, maybe 6. Depends on how well I sleep tonight.” Matteo explained. When the reached the outside of the building the two stalled a few moments. “Goodnight David.”

“Goodnight.” David said and Matteo turned and walked away. David lingered for a few moments before he walked the opposite direction. Today was so much for David to digest but he was excited to be coming back to work on this tomorrow, and happy he texted his boss saying he needs a week off for personal reasons.

~/~/~/~

David has been helping Matteo’s advertising team for 3 weeks. His whole entire attitude has changed, even Laura and Amira noticed. He was happier. He was sleeping better. He was running again. Everything in his life felt blissful, and he hasn’t felt that in years.

He’s also made it a little habit of joining Matteo when he was done for the day. He would go to his office to say goodbye and they would just start talking. About nothing and everything all in the same conversation. David was blissed out with this amazing opportunity Matteo had given him, and he didn’t even know how to start thanking him.

“How are you splitting your time?” Matteo asked him one night on their way out of the building.

“What do you mean?” David asked confused.

“I mean, how are you splitting your time between here and your job? You must be exhausted.” Matteo said and David laughed a little, it sounded nervous.

“I actually quit my job.” David admitted. It was an easy decision, but hard to tell Laura.

“You what?” Matteo asked, shocked.

“I couldn’t do both, and I like this project better.” David explained. “I have enough saved up that not working for a couple weeks won’t kill me. Once I’m done I’ll find another job. That last one was really killing my spirit anyway. It’s for the best.” He explained and Matteo nodded, but knew he had to help in some way.

~/~/~/~

It was late. Matteo was killing himself with the latest app, and David was sitting in the chair sketching some designs for Laura. Matteo was about to call it a night when his phone rang. It was his dad.

David heard Matteo answer the phone but quickly realized he was speaking a different language. By the look on his face, he knew Matteo wasn’t having a pleasent conversation. He was even more confused when he heard his name. When Matteo hung up, he nearly slammed his head on his desk with frustration.

“What’s wrong?” David asked concerned.

“That was my dad.” Matteo admitted. “Asked me what we wanted for dinner cause I haven’t RSVP’d yet.”

“Oh.” David said, kinda forgetting about that whole thing.

“I was about to tell him we broke up when he started laughing and telling me he knew we were faking, so I kinda told him we’re be there.” Matteo explained. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” David said honestly. “I’ve never been to Italy. It could be fun.”

“Wait, you don’t mind going?” Matteo asked shocked.

“Not if we get to rub this in his face one more time.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“It’s July 15th.” Matteo said. “What I was planning on doing was getting there late on the 14th so I didn’t have to go to the rehearsal dinner and just crash, but if you’ve never been, we could go a couple days early and explore.” Matteo suggest.

“We can do whatever you want to do Matteo. It’s your decision.” David said honestly.

“We can go a couple days early. Let’s say the 11th?” Matteo offered.

“Sounds good to me.” David agreed.

“Okay. I’ll book the tickets. Early or late flight?” Matteo asked as he started typing.

“Early works for me.” David said and Matteo nodded before typing and clicking like a mad man. 5 minutes later Matteo was smiling.

“Flight booked. We’re leaving on the 11th and getting back on the 16th late afternoon. I can’t fly with a hangover.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Just tell me how much I owe you for everything.” David said and Matteo waved him off. And David protested. “You aren’t buying my airfare and the hotel.”

“It’s on the company. Don’t worry about it.” Matteo shrugged off.

“You won’t let me pay you back, will you?” David asked and Matteo smiled. “You’re a jerk. I’m gonna be forever in your debt.”

“You don’t owe me anything David. I told you that already.” Matteo said sincerely. The two walked out the building, said their Goodnights and parted ways. David was lost in his mind when he got home, that he didn’t even notice Laura was still awake.

“Late night again?” She asked, and David stopped in his tracks.

“Uh yea.” David admitted as he walked over to her. “I’m going on vacation next month.” He said, might as well get it over with now.

“With who, and how the hell are you affording it since you know you quit your job?” Laura asked, and although her questions were a bit accusatory, he understood why she asked them.

“Matteo.” David said. “It’s kind of a continuation of the favor I did him a few months back.”

“This is one hell of a favor.” Laura admitted.

“It’s his father. He’s a nightmare, and is very disrespectful to his sexuality. He planned on telling him we broke up, but before Matteo could even say anything his father was laughing at him, and telling him he knew we were faking, so Matteo told him we’d go to his wedding.” He explained.

“His father sucks.” Laura said and David laughed.

“Yea. So we’re going to Italy on July 11th, and we won’t be back until July 16th.” David told her.

“That’s a long wedding.” Laura said.

“The wedding is on the 15th, but I’ve never been, so Matteo said we could go early and explore.” David confessed.

“You are so smitten.” Laura teased and David blushed.

“I am not.” David said, although it was a bold faced lie.

“I don’t believe you at all.” Laura laughed. “You’re going to be in one of the most romantic countries in the world, I dare you to not fall in love with this boy who you already have it bad for.”

“Oh my god Laura.” David sighed.

“Prove me wrong.” Laura challenged. When David was silent, she smiled triumphantly. “You can’t, and you know I’m right.” David didn’t say anything he just retreated to his room. He couldn’t tell Laura she was wrong, because he wasn’t sure she was anymore.

~/~/~/~

David and Matteo landed in Italy sometime int he late afternoon. Matteo had arranged for them to stay at a airb&b since according to Matteo, the hotel in the area was completely filled with relatives from both sides of the family, and he didn’t want to deal with them right now. David understands that though. Sometimes family is even worse than strangers.

“So, what are we doing first?” David asked once they got settled.

“Whatever you want to do.” Matteo shrugged.

“Matteo, I don’t know Italy. I’m gonna need some help here.” David laughed.

“Okay, are you hungry?” Matteo asked.

“I could eat.” David said.

“Okay, there is a restaurant close by that I used to go to a lot with my Nonna.” Matteo explained. “I haven’t been in years, but it was the best when I was a kid.”

“Well if it’s anything like what you made me, I’m sure to enjoy it.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Authentic Italian food will always be better than what I make.” Matteo told him honestly.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” David said and Matteo smiled. The walk to the restaurant was pretty quiet, but only because David was taking in the scenery that was Italy. He’d never seen something so beautiful. When they finally get to the restaurant Matteo starts speaking tot he hostess in Italian, and it takes everything in David to not melt right there.

They are led to the back of the restaurant and sat at a private table. It was quiet enough to make David feel like they were the only two there, but open enough for David to remind himself that they were in public. It made him feel confined and free all in one. Matteo took the liberty to order them a bottle of wine, claiming David’s never had wine until he’s had Italian wine. David wasn’t complaining.

“So, what exactly do you want to see while we’re here.” Matteo asked while they waited for their wine.

“I don’t know. Honestly I just wanted to travel a bit. Haven’t had time or money to exactly take time to do so.” David admitted.

“Well, we can do touristy things if that’s what you’re interested in, or I could show you Italy from a locals perspective.” Matteo offered.

“Which do you believe is more interesting?” David asked.

“Local perspective.” Matteo said honestly.

“Alright, let’s go with local perspective.” David said and Matteo smiled and nodded. Little did both boys know they were walking into territory they wouldn’t be able to get out of easily.

~/~/~/~

Spending a couple days roaming Italy with Matteo was something David would never be able to forget. There is something about exploring a country with someone who knows the country that’s so much more adventurous than just going to visit the things that everyone else sees. He felt like he got such a glimpse into who Matteo was as a person now, and who he was as a kid.

But all the fun came to an end when the rehearsal dinner came around. Matteo wanted to be anywhere but Italy for this. David didn’t blame him. His father was cruel to Matteo, and to David because they were associated with each other. It wasn’t something David wanted, but he felt more confident with Matteo by his side, even if it was all fake.

“It’s only a couple hours.” David reminded him while they were getting dressed.

“A couple hours can do a lot of damage. I don’t even know what he told the rest of the family.” Matteo admitted.

“Well, you aren’t alone. Remember that.” David said and Matteo nodded. He made his way over to Matteo, and straightened his tie. “You ready?”

“Yea.” Matteo said honestly and David nodded. They got in the car Matteo at called for the evening because the only way he’s going to survive is if he’s at least tipsy.

When they pulled up to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was taking place, it was packed. Matteo wasn’t surprised, Italian family and all, everyone and their second cousin was invited to the thing.

“Wow.” David said when he saw how many people were there.

“We’re Italian.” Matteo said. “This is only half the wedding.” 

“Shit.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Come on, we should at least say hello to my father and Maria.” Matteo said and David nodded. Matteo took David’s hand in his and made is way through the crowd of people. He finally spotted his father, and he made his way over to him. “Hey dad.” Matteo said.

“Good evening Matteo, David.” He said cautiously.

“Good evening.” David said politely. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Maria is here somewhere. I hope you find her to wish her the same.” He said.

“We will, don’t worry.” David said with a smile, but he didn’t miss that his fathers eyes wondered down to their clasped hands.

“Your Nonna has been asking about you.” His father said. “You should go see her. It’s been awhile.”

“I was planning on making my rounds and also introducing David to them all.” Matteo said politely and his dad forced a smile.

“Very well. I have to go.” He said before disappearing into the crowed.

“Fuck.” Matteo whispered, and David did the only thing he could. He pulled him close to ground him, and brushed his stray hair out of his eyes.

“A couple hours.” David reminded him, and Matteo nodded. “Come on, lets go mingle.” He said and Matteo groaned but David dragged him along anyway. Tonight was going to be a interesting night, that’s for sure.

~/~/~/~

“Thank you for coming.” Matteo said to David on their way to the church the next day for the wedding.

“No problem. Despite the tension there was last night, this has been pretty fun.” David said honestly.

“I’m sorry about that. My aunts and uncles are just like my father. I should have warned you about them.” Matteo said feeling bad about how they acted last night. David might not have been able to understand them, but he could read their body langue and the tone of their voice.

“It’s okay. Your Nonna made up for it. She was great.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“She’s always been great. She is the only reason I’d come to Italy in the summers.” Matteo explained.

“It’s impressive that your father came from her.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“My Nonno was pretty rough around the edges. I think that’s where he got his personality from.” Matteo admitted.

“Real winning personality.” David said and Matteo laughed. They pulled up to the church and Matteo took a deep breath.

“Alright, let’s go.” He said and David nodded. They made their way into the church, but not hand in hand this time. Matteo knew the boundaries, and he knew walking into a Catholic Church with his entire family there holding his ‘boyfriends’ hand was pushing it to a limit he didn’t want to test. David understood. He was okay with just being by Matteo’s side. They took their place at the back end of the church on his fathers side. A few moments later, the doors closed and the music started. David could tell Matteo was tense, so he places his hand gently on his knee to let him know he was there is he needed him. Matteo was grateful for the gesture.

~/~/~/~

The ceremony was finally over, and they were all at the cocktail hour. Matteo didn’t understand why his father was putting so much effort into his second wedding, but he can only assume it’s because he actually wants this one.

Matteo was working on third drink already, and David knew this was only going to turn sideways if he kept drinking this much. So he took the half filled drink out of his hand and handed him a glass of water.

“Really?” Matteo asked, and David smiled.

“You can’t get belligerent tonight. Tipsy is fine, but getting smashed isn’t going to make this any easier.” David reminded him.

“I didn’t realize how tense I’d be.” Matteo admitted. “I haven’t seen a lot of these people in years.”

“I know, but it’s only for tonight, and tomorrow we’re going home.” David said and Matteo nodded before taking a drink of water. “Come on, they’re letting us take our seats for the reception.” David said as he took Matteo’s hand in his and lead him towards the reception hall. They found their table, Table 12, and they took their seats, and some of his cousins started filling in the seats next to them. At least his father sat them at a decent table, with people their own age.

Dinner was served relatively fast, which Matteo was thankful for, he was starving. His cousins were talking about their lives, and including him in the conversation. David didn’t mind not knowing what was going on. He saw Matteo smiling, and that’s all that really mattered to him on this trip.

The music started and people were making their way onto the dance floor. A place where Matteo was more than happy to ignore for the rest of the night. He wasn’t a dancer, and he was happy just sitting in his seat, and wait until a good time to leave. David on the other hand apparently had different plans. He had gotten along well with Matteo’s cousin Maria. She was at their table, and she was one of the few who could speak English. She had pulled him onto the dance floor during a song, and he looked like he was having the time of his life. Matteo was happy he was enjoying his time. The music changed from a pop song to a slow song and David made his way over to Matteo.

“Hey, wanna dance?” He asked and Matteo scoffed.

“I don’t dance.” Matteo said but David kept his hand extended anyway.

“One dance Teo. Please.” David pouted, and everything in Matteo disappeared. He rolled his eyes and took David’s hand. He pulled him out of the chair, and pulled him towards the dance floor. He placed his hands around Matteo’s neck, and David settled his hands around David was it. “I think tonight was successful.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Maria is very nice.” David said. “She’s been in America for a few years studying.”

“That’s cool.” Matteo said, not knowing that about his cousin. “I’m glad you guys connected.”

“She met a guy there.” David whispered. “Don’t tell her mom though because apparently she’d freak if she found out.”

“Yea, my aunt as been trying to marry Maria off to a family friend for years.” Matteo said and David nodded. David’s eyes shifted slightly when he felt someone staring at him, and he noticed Matteo’s father was starting at the two dancing.

“Don’t look now, but you’re dad is starting at us.” David whispered to Matteo. Matteo went to move, but David stopped him. “I said don’t look.”

“Sorry.” Matteo said. “What’s he doing?”

“He’s just staring. Probably wondering. I don’t know.” David admitted.

“He’s probably still trying to figure out if we’re faking.” Matteo said honestly. “He’s been very vocal about it since coming here.”

“He has?” David asked, not knowing that.

“Apparently we aren’t as affectionate as most couples he knows. Especially for young kids like us.” Matteo explained.

“Oh.” David said honestly. “Okay than.” David said and Matteo was about to ask what he meant when David leaned in and pressed his lips to Matteo’s. He was shocked for a split second before he melted into the kiss. He had to remind himself that he was in public and not get lost in it. He pulled back after a few moments, and his cheeks were flushed. The song ended, and David was grabbed by Maria again to dance with and Matteo let him go. He took a deep breath before grabbing his cigarettes and heading outside to take a much needed smoke break. He heard the door open and kinda expected it to be David, but was shocked when it was his father.

“I understand you aren’t my biggest fan.” His father started. “And I know I made a argument in regards to your affections with your boyfriend.” He said cautiously. “But please do refrain from making out with him in the middle of the family. Your relatives don’t want to see that.” He finished and than he left. Matteo took a a long drag of his cigarette and stomped it out fiercely. He made his way back inside and made his way over to David.

“I’m going to head home. I can send the car back to get you when you’re ready to come.” Matteo said and David looked at him and could tell something was wrong.

“Is everything okay?” David asked concerned.

“Stupid shit with my dad. I can’t be here anymore.” Matteo dismissed.

“Okay, we can go.” David said.

“You don’t have to leave.” Matteo said honestly.

“Matteo, let’s go.” David said honestly and Matteo just nodded. David picked his jacket up and the two left the reception and Matteo swore this was the last time. He was going to leave his father behind, and never look back.

~/~/~/~

Getting back from Italy, things between Matteo and David have been tense. Not necessarily in a bad way, but in an uncomfortable way that made David uneasy sometimes. He tried not to hang around in Matteo’s office after he was done for the day. He said his quick goodbyes, or even settled for a text most of the time, rarely getting a response until late in the evening. He was so confused, and he didn’t even know how to start that conversation with Matteo. 

David has never experienced a kiss like that with someone before. It was honestly a little terrifying, and the look on Matteo’s face after it happened, one that looked so sad, and distant, it hurt David’s heart, and he didn’t know how to go about talking to him about it.

David was the last one left in the advertising office. Matthew had left about an hour ago, and he was almost done, but he wanted to put the finishing touches on his first and last project. He was proud of this one, and sad that it was over, but he didn’t great work, and he was happy he got to do this for a month. It gave him back the confidence he lost while stuck at that dead end job. He needed it, and he was thankful Matteo gave it back to him in a way.

“Hey.” David heard from behind him, when he turned around, there stood Matteo.

“Hey. I was just on my way out.” David said honestly. “Just wrapping up here.”

“It looks amazing. I can’t wait for the world to see it.” Matteo admitted with a smile.

“It’s one of my favorite and proudest projects I’ve ever worked on.” David told him honestly. “Thank you for giving me the chance to work on it.”

“I told you before, I couldn’t think of a better person.” Matteo said, and David smiled. “Uh, I have this for you.” He said as he handed David an envelope. David took it confused, opened it up, and his eyes widened.

“What is this?” He asked, although he knew exactly what it was.

“You worked your ass off for a month on this project, there was no way I wasn’t going to pay you for it.” Matteo said honestly.

“Matteo, I can’t accept this.” David said as he tried to give it back but Matteo wouldn’t take it.

“You earned it David.” Matteo said honestly.

“I don’t work here.” David said.

“So? You ever heard of a contractor? They don’t work for companies, and they still get paid for their labor.” Matteo said and David rolled his eyes.

“You know that’s not what I am.” David said.

“It’s the same concept.” Matteo shrugged. “You earned this David. Just take it.”

“I didn’t do this for the money.” David admitted. “I did it because its what I love to do. It’s my passion. And I liked getting to spend time with you.” He said, the last part quieter than he anticipated. “It was never about the money.”

“I know. But it’s a nice bonus.” Matteo said as he stepped closer to him. “Look, you can either take the money now, and never mention it again, or....” He said but he stopped.

“Or?” David asked, curious about what he was going to say next.

“Or you can take the job.” Matteo said and David’s eyes widened.

“What job?” He asked, shocked.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that the advertising team doesn’t really have a boss.” Matteo explained.

“Aren’t you their boss?” David asked, confused.

“I mean, technically. But they don’t have anyone they report too.” Matteo explained differently. “I have subgroups of advertising teams who work on different projects at different times, or even at the same time, but they don’t have anyone who they report too.” He continued. “How would you like to be that person?”

“Are you serious?” David asked, because he couldn’t believe it.

“You’re talented David. Every person in this department knows that. I see them asking for your help. I know you helped with the advert with Katie. I know Matthew values your opinion a lot. He raves about you.” Matteo laughed. “I’d be an idiot not to hire you as the Senior Advertising Manager.” Matteo said and David’s eyes widened.

“Shouldn’t that go to someone who has been working here longer?” David asked, he was so shocked.

“I mean, the job didn’t really exist until last week, but I already pulled the department aside and asked for their feedback. They were all really excited to have you here to bounce ideas off of.” Matteo explained.

“Wow.” David said because it’s all he could really comprehend right now.

“Take your time. Give me an answer by the end of the week. If you don’t want it, that’s completely okay. But know David, this job is yours if you want it.” Matteo said and before David could say anything, he was gone. He stood there for another 5 minutes before he started making his way home. The whole entire time he was shocked.

He walked into his flat, and Laura was in the kitchen drinking hot tea. He made his way over to the table and took a seat, still just as dazed and confused as he was before.

“Everything okay?” Laura asked, concerned.

“I have no clue.” David said honestly.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Matteo offered me a job.” David said and her eyes widened.

“Seriously?” She asked and David nodded. “In advertising?”

“No, he offered me a job he literally created for me.” David explained. “it didn’t exist last week, and this week it does, and it’s mine if I want it.”

“Holy shit.” Laura said. “What job is it?”

“Senior Advertising Manager.” David said.

“Sounds very fancy.” Laura admitted. “What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t say anything. I was too shocked to.” David confessed. “But he told me to take my time and think about it. But Laura, what the hell? Why did he do this for me?”

“Because as much as you want to deny your feelings for him, and you can’t deny them to me, you told me you kissed in Italy, your feelings are there, you have a tendency to push everyone away. “ Laura told him honestly. “I think your scared of your feelings, and you’re trying to run.”

“I just don’t get it Laura. He created an entire position for me. And look at this check.” He said as he handed the envelope over to her.

“Holy shit.” She said as her eyes widened.

“He paid me for my work. Nothing I’ve ever done has been worth that much.” David said honestly.

“Maybe he sees what I’ve always seen in you.” Laura said. “A talented guy who deserves to do what he loves, and have it matter.” David sighed, and Laura reached over and took his hand in hers. “Sleep on it. Tomorrow you might know what you want to do.” Laura was about to get up when David stopped her.

“Laura, if I take this job, I can’t have what I want.” He said firmly.

“And what’s that?” Laura asked.

“Him.” David said and Laura smiled.

“He’s the owner of the company. I think there might be something he can do about that.” Laura smiled, and gave him a wink. “But seriously David, sleep on it. It might help a lot.” She kissed his forehead before heading to her room. David sighed, took his check, and retired for the night. He had lot to think about, and he didn’t even know where to start.

~/~/~/~

Matteo had a early start today. He got to his office at 5:30 that morning, and hasn’t stopped working since. His deadline for his newest project was right around the corner, and there was no way in hell that he was going to miss it. He needed, or wanted this project to work out more than any other project he’s ever worked on, and that includes his own company. This one was more personal. It was special, so it had more meaning. But Matteo would be lying if he said his mind wasn’t also somewhere else, or more specifically, on someone else. He couldn’t get David out of his head. He was stuck there, and he wouldn’t move. No matter how many times Matteo told himself it would never work out. Good things like that didn’t happen to Matteo. He knew that, but still he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

At some point when the sun finally rose, Matteo decided that it was time for coffee. He was starting to lose focus, and he couldn’t afford that, so he made his way to the break room and poured himself a big cup. On his way back to his office he ran into David.

“Oh, hey.” Matteo said, kinda shocked to see him this early.

“Hey, Ginger told me you just left your office. Do you think we can talk for a few minutes?” David asked.

“Of course.” Matteo said as they went back to his office. When they got in, Matteo shut the door behind him and David took a seat at his desk.

“I thought a lot about what you said to me yesterday.” David started to explain once Matteo took a seat.

“And did you make up your mind?” Matteo asked, hopeful.

“I think so.” David said, although Matteo still wasn’t entirely convinced.

“What’s holding you back David?” Matteo said honestly. He wanted to know what David needed, not just to get him to work here, but in general. Matteo always wanted to make sure he was being take care of.

“Italy.” David blurted out, and Matteo was confused.

“Italy?” He asked for some clarification.

“Not Italy, more specifically what happened in Italy, with us.” David further explained.

“I thought it was obvious.” Matteo said a little cautiously.

“Really?” David asked.

“Yea. You were doing me a favor, it got tricky, we improvised, and it worked.” Matteo said, and although he didn’t necessarily believe that, it’s what he told himself so that he didn’t get his hopes up.

“That’s the problem.” David admitted. “I didn’t kiss you to prove a point to your father. I kissed you because I wanted too.”

“Oh.” Matteo said because it was all he could really comprehend right now.

“And it has caused so many problems because now I don’t want to stop kissing you.” David expressed. “It’s literally all I think about when I see you, and I know that’s not right. I know it meant nothing, and I’m overthinking it, but god Matteo I can’t get you out of my head, and honestly at this point, I don’t think I want too.” He finished, and he finally looked up at Matteo who was stunned. Matteo’s never been good with his words. He’s never been confident enough to just express himself, but David was, and that was shocking sometimes. “And I think accepting this job would only make it worse. So I appreciate you for everything you’ve done for me, but I just can’t accept it.” He said finally and stood up to leave. Matteo didn’t really know what to say, but he knew he couldn’t let him walk out that door.

“David wait.” Matteo called out after him before he opened the door. David stopped at the door, but didn’t turn around. “I didn’t offer you this job for shits and giggles. I offered you this job because you’re fucking amazing, and I could really use someone like you to help my company.” Matteo explained. “But I also offered it to you because I wanted to see you more. Spend more time with you. Hell I just didn’t want you to leave.” He laughed, and David finally turned around.

“But that would just be even more of a reason for me not to accept it.” David admitted. “I didn’t earn this.”

“The fuck you didn’t.” Matteo said. “David, you’re one of the most creative people I’ve ever met, and if you applied for a job here, you’d be hired after one interview.”

“You’re only saying that because you know me.” David countered.

“I’m not in charge of the hiring at this place. That’s my HR teams job. They handle the applications, the interviews, everything. They come to me, tell me their opinions, and their recommendations, and I give them approval, but other than that, I don’t see the applicants until they start.” Matteo explained. “So no David, I’m not saying that because I know you, I’m saying it because it’s true.”

“Matteo -“ David started, but Matteo didn’t let him finish.

“You’ve given me every reason why you won’t accept this position.” Matteo cut him off. “And I’ll accept it, if you tell me one thing.”

“What?” David asked.

“Are you not accepting this job because of me?” Matteo asked flat out. David closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s a lot of things Matteo.” David said, not wanting to commit to an answer.

“David, please. Be honest with me.” Matteo pleaded.

“Yes.” David finally said. “Yes, I’m not accepting because of you, and that’s not a bad thing. It’s just I don’t think it would be appropriate for us to be working together.”

“Why not?” Matteo asked.

“Because I do want to kiss you, and I don’t think that will ever go away.” David explained honestly. “And I can’t walk around this place wanted to kiss my boss.”

“I mean, you could if your boss wanted to kiss you too.” Matteo suggested, and David’s eyes widened.

“What?” He asked, shocked.

“I think you’re running away.” Matteo said. “But you don’t have to run away from me David. And you certainly don’t have to run away from this job. You can have both.” Matteo told him as he made his way over to the boy who was stuck at the door, not able to move.

“But -“ David started but didn’t know where to go. “Wouldn’t that be like against the rules?”

“What rules?” Matteo asked. “You think I prohibit from my employees from dating each other?”

“Don’t all companies?” David asked, and Matteo laughed.

“Maybe, but not me. Who am I to say two people who work together can’t fall in love? Matthew and Rosie met here and got married. I was invited to the wedding. I gave them a month off for their honeymoon, they were very pleased.” Matteo explained.

“But it’s different. You’re the owner of this company.” David said, trying his hardest to make sense of all this.

“Which means I can make up my own rules.” Matteo said and David rolled his eyes, but with a smile on his face. “David, do you want to be with me?” Matteo flat out asked.

“Yes.” David said so honestly, he felt his whole heart exposed.

“And do you want this job?” Matteo than asked.

“Yes.” He said just as honestly.

“Okay.” Matteo said. “So have both.”

“But -“ David started, but Matteo stepped even closer, and their foreheads were basically touching.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Matteo hushed him. “Have both.” He whispered, and not even 3 seconds later, Matteo was kissing David, and David happily kissed back. David has never felt so high in his life. Everything about kissing Matteo was electrifying, and he wondered if this feeling would ever go away. Matteo pulled back slightly, with a smile on his face. “But we can’t sneak into my office and make out all day. Work would never get done.” He said and David laughed.

“Please. I’m more of a professional than that.” David joked and Matteo just smiled. “We’d make out in a storage closet or something. Keep it classy.” He added, and Matteo couldn’t stop laughing.

“Okay, I should get back to work. I have a deadline to meet in 3 weeks, and I’m kinda struggling.” Matteo admitted and David smiled.

“Okay. Do you want to grab lunch today?” David asked.

“Sure, what time?” Matteo asked.

“12:30?” David offered.

“12:30 works for me. If I don’t answer, just come up and get me. Sometimes I get lost in my work, and I lose track of time.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“Okay. I guess I should go meet my team?” David asked, and Matteo smiled.

“Ask Matthew where to go, he knows where everything is set up for you.” Matteo told him.

“Set up for me?” David asked.

“I had to make you an office, didn’t I? What kind of Senior Advertising Manger would you be without an office?” Matteo asked.

“You really didn’t have to do all this for me.” David told him.

“But I wanted to, and you deserve it. And whoever takes your position later in life will have their own space. So really it was necessary.” Matteo shrugged and David smiled.

“Well, thank you. I’ll see you at 12:30ish?” David asked and Matteo nodded. David leaned forward and gave Matteo a quick peck. “See you later.”

“See you.” Matteo said and David was gone. Neither boy would get the smiles off their faces for the rest of the day.

~/~/~/~

It’s been months since Matteo and David officially go together. David was the happiest he’s ever been, and he couldn’t get the smile off his face. Everyone could tell, but he didn’t care. He was genuinely happy for the first time in his life. Nothing was going to stop him.

He was spending more and more time at Matteo’s. He had an entire apartment to himself, more than him and Laura had, and he was taking advantage of that. It took David a few weeks to get used to the fact that he was dating his boss, but at the end of the day he was still Matteo, and that’s all that mattered to him.

It was Christmas Eve, and Matteo was cooking David dinner. It was a common occurrence these days. David was a disasters in the kitchen, so Matteo found himself cooking more and more often when David was around. He didn’t mind though. He enjoyed cooking for David.

David was sketching in the living room. He had been recently inspired, and hasn’t been able to put his sketch book down. He was so engrossed in his sketch he didn’t even hear the doorbell to Matteo’s flat ring.

“David! Can you get that?” Matteo had called from the kitchen.

“Yea.” David called back as he got off the couch, and made his way to the door. When he opened it up he was shocked to see Matteo’s father at the other end. “Uh, hello.” David said stunned.

“Hello David, I’m here to see Matteo.” He said, clearly shocked to see David.

“Matteo!” David called out. A few moments later, Matteo was behind him.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Matteo asked shocked.

“I came to se your mother. I understand she’s not doing as well.” His father explained.

“No, she’s had a few tough weeks.” Matteo explained. His father nodded, but nobody moved. “Would you like to come in?” Matteo offered after a moment, and he nodded. “I was just making dinner, would you like some?” Matteo offered, not wanting to be rude.

“That would be great.” His father said and Matteo nodded. David followed Matteo into the kitchen and got the plates set at the dinner table. Once they were all seated and dinner was on the table, the air got awkward.

“Uh, how is Maria?” Matteo eventually asked to try and make things less awkward.

“She’s good.” His father said honestly. “Actually I stopped by because I wanted to share the good news.” His father smiled. “Maria is expecting our first child.” He said and once again, Matteo was in the middle of taking a sip of water, and ended up choking on it. After coughing for a couple seconds, he got himself composed.

“Uh, congratulations.” Matteo found himself saying, but it didn’t sound sincere enough, his father noticed.

“I understand this is a lot to process, but I’d appreciate it if you could be as nice as possible to Maria. She is over the moon excited about this, and so am I. We don’t need you ruining it.” His father said and David really hated this guy.

“When is she due?” Matteo asked.

“Her due date is April 11th.” His father explained. “We’re expecting a little girl.” He expressed, and part of Matteo was relived because at least she couldn’t replace Matteo as the son.

“Right.” Matteo said. Suddenly he couldn’t be in the room anymore. “I have to go.” He said as he pushed his chair back and escaped to his room, leaving David and his father awkwardly in the kitchen.

“I knew he would make this about him.” His father muttered, and David had enough.

“How else did you expect him to react?” David asked honestly. “You come here, without warning, without an invitation, and you drop that kind of news on him? Of course he’s going to be overwhelmed. If you knew Matteo at all, you’d know that.”

“It’s not that overwhelming.” His father said dismissively.

“Not that overwhelming? Matteo comes from being an only child. An only child of a father who doesn’t give two shits about him, and a mother who is committed to a mental institution for the rest of her life. He’s been on his own since he was like 15 years old.” David explained bluntly. “Dropping by to causally tell him he’s getting a little sister isn’t exactly the way you break that news to someone.”

“He’s always been dramatic.” His father said again, not really listening to David.

“What is your problem?” David asked. “Because honestly, I don’t know why you have so much distaste for your own son.”

“I don’t dislike my son.” He said and David scoffed.

“Could have fooled me. You have been nothing but dismissive, and condescending to him since I met you.” David told him truthfully. “So why do you even bother? Matteo would be so much better if you just stopped showing up. So why do you bother? Why do you constantly do this to him?” He asked, and damn it he wanted a real answer.

“He’s still my son.” His father said.

“Than start treating him like one.” David said. “I really don’t get it because Matteo is one of the easiest people to love. He’s kind, and thoughtful, and intelligent, and funny, and compassionate, and loving.” David gushed, because he simply couldn’t resist when talking about Matteo. “There isn’t a bad bone in his body, and he’s one of the most loyal people you’ll ever meet. I don’t understand why you find him so hard to care about.”

“I think I should head out. I have a flight tomorrow.” His father said as he stood up, and David rolled his eyes.

“Don’t come back.” David said as he stood his ground.

“I’m afraid that’s not your decision to make.” His father said, his voice threatening. “Matteo is still my son, and this isn’t your flat.”

“But it is mine.” Matteo said from his room and both David and his father turned around. “I don’t know why I’ve spent the last 10 years trying so desperately to get your approval, but it’s clear that I’m never going to get it.” Matteo explained as he made his way over to David, and he stood next to him confidently. “David has every right to ask you not to return. This flat is as much his as it is mine.” He said and David smirked at the face his father was making. “Please dad, if it doesn’t have to do with mama, I think it’s best if we don’t communicate.”

“If that’s what you want.” He said before he rushed out the door. Once it was closed, Matteo let out a long sigh.

“I’m so proud of you.” David said honestly.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do that, if I didn’t hear you tell him off first.” Matteo said honestly and David smiled.

“I’ve been waiting to tell him that since April.” David admitted and Matteo laughed. “How are you feeling?”

“Overwhelmed.” Matteo said honestly. “A little hurt. Sad. Confused. But also relieved.”

“All of those things are natural to feel.” David said. “But I think you’ll be much happier without the fear of your dad dropping by to tell you another overwhelming piece of information.”

“Is it weird that I feel better knowing that when he calls it’s only going to be about mama?” Matteo asked.

“Not at all.” David said. “Look, she’s the only thing you two have in common now. There is no pressure, there is no expectation. You are free.”

“Thank you.” Matteo said as he leaned his head on David’s forehead. “For sticking up for me. I’ve never had someone to do that before.”

“Every single time Teo.” David said softly. “Because I love you too much to let anyone make you feel that shitty ever again.” David said so honestly, and Matteo’s eyes widened.

“I love you too.” He said and David smiled from ear to ear.

“Merry Christmas Teo.” David whispered.

“Merry Christmas David.” Matteo whispered. David leaned forward and captured his lips with his. Who ever said you couldn’t have everything you’ve ever dreamed of was clearly very wrong, and David and Matteo were living proof of that.


End file.
